


Six Senses

by Zelda_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vacation, coming practically untouched, iwaoi nsfw exchange, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_writes/pseuds/Zelda_writes
Summary: Hello!This fic was written for the Iwaoi nsfw exchange 2018. My giftee is @halfmilkhalftea. 

My dear giftee, your various prompts and drawing style inspired me a lot. The story is complete as it is, however, I had in mind a second chapter I would have loved to publish but I didn't have the time to write.In this first chapter you'll find: bondage, sensitivity gap, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, coming (practically) untouched. In the second chapter, there will be virginity kink, au/role play (cross-dressing).I will tag you when I post the second chapter, in any case.Thanks a lot for your patience. Happy reading :)P.s.: I know it's not evident, but Iwaoi are on vacation at a tiny house Kurotsukki own at the Hamptons. Kurootsukki basically live one half of the year in the US (Tsukki is mixed blood: mother from the US, father from Japan) and the other half in Japan. Tsukishima used his US citizenship in order to get properly married with Kuroo (Japan legally recognize gay marriage if one of the partners is foreign and got married in a home country where gay marriage is legal).





	Six Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfmilkhalftea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmilkhalftea/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given that Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both speaking Japanese, I used italics for the part of the line which is actually said in English (quite at the end of the chapter).

Iwaizumi’s wash bag gaped on the narrow sink countertop.  
“You know, you are no help,” Oikawa huffed, eyeing the bag.  
The drawers of the cabinets had been sliding open then close for some minutes, whereas the shelves, housing no other items than minimalist white trinkets, remained untouched.

Absorbed in his task, a razor in one hand, a towel wrapped around his hair, Oikawa called out “Iwa-chan!” without interrupting his dance between the bathroom and the bedroom, leaving a trail of mess behind him.  
He propped up a leg on the bathtub and frowned at it. His hand glided over its skin, “This won’t do.” Another exasperated exhale left his throat, “Where did he hide the gel this time?”

He yelled, “Iwa-chaaaaan! You’re derailing my beauty routine!”  
When no response greeted him, he stilled a minute to pay attention to his surroundings. It was then that it hit him. What could have been exchanged for an innocent rustle of leaves revealed itself in all of its audacity: pitter-patter on the nearby foliage. Again. Rain. For the third day in a row. During a five days vacation on the beach overseas.

Oikawa froze. Acidic annoyance clawed its way down into his stomach. He had to split his burden with someone. “Iwa-chaaaaan! That’s mean! Are you avoiding me?”  
That petty accusation soon proved to lay not on a solid basis when he checked the den and heard humming coming from the kitchen porch. Since nothing was better than watching his boyfriend unseen, he crept up on him.  
On a brain document, he filed away some words of thanks for Tsukishima, who lent Iwa-chan high-quality headphones for their vacation. At the moment it didn’t matter anymore that the kind gesture was accompanied by a note reading “For Iwaizumi-san and his own sanity.”

 

Iwaizumi was kneading a ball of dough, his biceps and forearms flexed following a rhythmic pattern of gestures. They pushed down and out the dough, stretched and folded it only to repeat the process several times. In addition, he occasionally shook his hips along the music and sang some misspelt English words about someone who couldn’t get satisfaction.

Immediately, a pleasant warmth filled Oikawa’s cheeks, tingles followed the stretch of his smile. Iwaizumi was an entrancing mix of cute and erotic: muscles at work, sweat shining on exposed skin, totally out of tune broken singing. He watched with a growing appetite, already haunted by the image of those hands massaging him with such heedful vigour. His reverie dissolved when he noticed that among the ingredients scattered on the table there was a cartoon of milk. The result of equation “dough with milk” levitated in front of his mind eye, and from his mouth, a soft gasp took its departure.

Iwaizumi froze. “Are you kidding me?”  
Surprisingly, his frown was not directed to Oikawa but to the increasingly heavy rain.

Oikawa didn’t miss his chance to disappear before Iwaizumi could catch him there. His body itched to crush him in a hug, but his kind heart chose not to spoil the umpteenth endearing surprise Iwaizumi orchestrated to lift up Oikawa’s spirit. He sneaked back to the living room, though a pulsing lightbulb went on over his head. He soon backpedalled to the tight set of stairs which led to the guest room.

 

A couple of minutes later, while he was hunting through the last drawer, a nondescript bottle slid towards him. Just then Iwaizumi called him. Oikawa didn’t answer, distracted by the drawstring bag taking the rest of the space of the drawer.

“Where are you?” Iwaizumi’s voice had a little nervous edge. He sounded hesitant, maybe afraid, Oikawa supposed, he had been caught red-handed baking milk bread.  
“Upstairs!” Oikawa chirped, trying to show nonchalance.

The wooden stairs cracked under Iwaizumi’s quick footsteps, lamenting the manhandling. He got to Oikawa and inspected the damage done by his lover’s assault, like a mother hen looking after its chicks, “What are you doing here?”  
“Awww, Iwa-chan, so territorial!”  
Iwaizumi’s eyes widened for a split second; he lunged forward to close the open drawer, which he promptly blocked with his sturdy body. Oikawa had only to spin around to approach him, but he kept some steps of distance, intrigued by Iwaizumi’s reaction.

“We already stated that this is my bathroom.” The declaration didn’t leave space to debate, thus only adding fuel to Oikawa’s innate curiosity. Iwaizumi had indeed long resigned to Oikawa’s nosy, larger than life nature: where did it come from that determination to set virtual “keep out” tape? Was a bottle of shaving gel so precious? Or was it the content of the drawstring bag, which Oikawa hadn’t ever seen before?  
“My love for you knows no boundaries, Iwa-chan!” He dramatically put a hand over his heart.  
“What’s mine is yours, why are you so cruel?” A trademark whine at the end wanted to give Iwaizumi a guilt trip.  
But Iwaizumi stood there, squared shoulders, puffed out chest, hands gripping the cabinet, veins bulging on his arms. A pair of knitted eyebrows over his eyes, which he barely moved, completed the look of the ultimate Privacy Defender, who was currently busy in assessing his lover’s behaviour.  
An adorable vision, but, most of all, a distracting, mouth-watering one.

Oikawa splayed a hand across one of Iwaizumi’s toned pecs and softened his voice, “Come on, I’m out of it and it’s raining.” His gears switched to sultry mode, batting of eyelashes included. “I don’t wanna go out grocery shopping. Pretty pleeeease?”

Puzzled, Iwaizumi creased his forehead. He watched Oikawa’s mouth, so near to his at that point, and asked tentatively, “What do you need it for?”  
“Iwa-chan, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it.”  
“Huh?”  
Oikawa lifted up one of his long legs and arched his foot on the sink, “Here, I need it, it’s starting…” he caressed his ankle “...to grow again.”  
The cloudy light and the mingling of hot breaths charged a strange tension. Although not one to procrastinate, Oikawa stored away for later his task to retrieve the article of beauty supplies Iwaizumi surely had hidden in that cabinet. He succumbed to his growing arousal, any thoughts other than of touching, tasting, feeling Iwaizumi’s mouth and body flew out of the window.

Iwaizumi examined the presented limb, “It’s barely there.”  
“Yeah, but Iwa-chan loves my smooth skin.”  
“You,” he poked Oikawa’s upturned nose, “you,” a raised eyebrow punctuated the words, “turned my bathroom upside down,” a hand gesture was added, “to find shaving cream!”  
The rebuke did nothing to make Oikawa flinch. He even added the pout that enhanced the fullness of his lower lip.

Iwaizumi might or might not have stared at that mouth. In an instant, a “two can play this game” look darted from his eyes and his mouth morphed into a knowing simper. He bent forward, brushed his lips on the boy’s calf.  
In an attempt to cover his moan, Oikawa whined. “That’s not fair!”

Goosebumps bloomed where Iwaizumi left open-mouthed kisses, tracing the contours of Oikawa’s ankle, calf, knee. “Was inspecting. I’m the judge here,” Iwaizumi said while thoroughly nuzzled the supple muscles. He seemed determined to chase the little tremors which rippled through Oikawa. “Smooth,” he lightly bit, licking the skin soon after, “and sweet.” Helped by Oikawa’s heavy breaths and tiny mewls, the drag of Iwaizumi’s voice thickened the air. He hummed, as to appreciate the reactions he was eliciting, “Always so sensitive.”

With one hand he rubbed Oikawa’s knee, pleasantly digging his fingers to knead the part, while the other hand cupped his cheek. Whimpers filled the bathroom.  
Before long, Oikawa was bound to need more. As on cue, Iwaizumi surged forward, pressed their chests together, and captured his lover’s lips.  
Their tongues claimed each other, pushed, retreated, chased. Lips were sucked, nibbled at, savoured. Oikawa could taste the warm flavour of urgency.

A small grunt left Iwaizumi’s throat when he slid both his hands under Oikawa’s thighs and picked him up. Without hesitation, Oikawa secured his hold crossing his ankles over the small of his lover’s back. The creak of the wood didn’t immediately reach Oikawa’s ears. When he noticed where Iwaizumi was leading him it was too late to stop him.  
“Iwa! Not the stairs!”  
Unfazed, Iwaizumi continued his descent, “So little faith on my bulky body now?”  
Strangely enough, Oikawa didn’t found in him to properly protest and dropped his forehead on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, who did a weird spin at the end of the stairs and resumed kissing Oikawa, actually obscuring the kitchen from Oikawa’s view.  
“Damn cute,” Oikawa smiled consciously between one kiss and the other.

 

Once in their room, Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s glutes in earnest before throwing him on the bed. The geometric patterns of the light quilt created a nice contrast with Oikawa’s milky skin. Aside from his pale skin tone, he resembled an ancient exotic dancer, a turban on his head and a piece of soft fabric that barely covered his privates.

In order to study Iwaizumi’s intentions without craning his neck like a trapped turtle, Oikawa propped himself on one elbow. He wore the most neutral expression he could muster because he didn’t want to derail the plans Iwaizumi was scheming. Hungry stares were eating his body and fed pervy thoughts.

After some seconds of contemplation, Iwaizumi slowly crawled towards Oikawa. Dark, tan skin contrasting with gemstone eyes, he advanced fluidly, a panther ready to reclaim what he wanted to own. Careful, yet ravenous; although sure of its success, cautious. A stunning, beautiful view.

 

The sounds of dripping, unforgiving rain and of occasional thunders triggered Oikawa’s memory; uninvited, a series of scenes and sensations unravelled.  
Oikawa’s determined face when he finally confessed his desire to get properly married and the pained expression Iwaizumi wore while he tried to rationally rebut, to talk about laws and restrictions in Japan, to convince Oikawa that going live abroad just for “that” was insane. The silence which reigned after Oikawa’s desperate, petty accusation of cowardice. The regret that immediately burnt him alive, the shatters of a broken heart in hazel wide eyes. The front door slammed shut then hastily reopened when finally Oikawa’s legs decided to move, to run, to chase after the living reason he kept going on every day. Iwaizumi’s back heaving under the rain, a crushing hug and mutual promises to never ever hurt each other so much.

“Where are you?” Iwaizumi gently asked, with searching eyes and hands so warm on both of Oikawa’s cheeks. He peppered featherlight kisses on his skin but avoided highly erogenous zones on purpose, waiting for Oikawa to come back to the present.

“I was thinking you are just a big cat,” Oikawa tried to smile.  
Iwaizumi then nuzzled Oikawa’s jaw, licked and grazed on his left earlobe. He continued to dispense light kisses, without doubt, to gauge better Oikawa’s real mood.

He heaved, “Hajime…” Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“I’ve got you.” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a sweet, slow kiss, caressing his head all the while. “I’m here.”  
The kiss soon deepened; Oikawa tugged on Iwaizumi’s hair and ate his lips, sucking and biting down on them. He set a needy pace, and of course, he didn’t care one bit if they were sloppy.  
“Ah... Ha-, Hajime,” he breathed again.  
“Mmm,” Iwaizumi reassured again Oikawa he was there for him, “Tooru,” he crooned, “anything you want.” He buried his face in the crook of Oikawa’s neck, brushed his lips on all the skin he could reach, “anything,” he repeated, dragging the words into Oikawa’s ear.

Oikawa stretched his neck to properly look at him. “Anything?” A bit surprised but extremely pleased, he lifted Iwaizumi’s chin with a forefinger and feigned to scrutinise the seriousness behind his lover’s promise.  
Iwaizumi’s smiling lips smooched Oikawa’s hand.  
At the thought of all the possible scenarios, Oikawa flushed deeply, all over his face down to his chest. His nipples and cock hardened and his intakes of breath became a bit more laboured.

Head cocked to one side, eyes narrowed, Iwaizumi observed him like a curious cat. At a point, he had the gall to tease Oikawa’s fingers with his mouth, sucking and laving only on the first knuckles. Feeling the pleasant wetness around them Oikawa could only whimper. As if that wasn’t already enough, Iwaizumi racked a hand across Oikawa’s pecs, deliberately rolling his erect nubs this time.

When Oikawa blinked in pleasure though soon after creased his forehead and shut his eyes to evade piercing gazes, Iwaizumi encouraged him, “Oooh,” he chaffed and poked Oikawa’s palm with the point of his nose, “it’s kinky...” Iwaizumi was swatted away, but this didn’t deter him from travelling south on Oikawa’s body, his hands mapping the expanse of chiselled abdomen laid beneath him.

The gesture finally coaxed Oikawa out of his anxious mood. He propped himself up on an elbow, slit his eyes, “Of course it is, Iwa-chan.”  
“Well?”  
“Tie-me-up, Hajime?” He unintentionally lilted the answer at the end.

Iwaizumi parted his lips, soon after inhaled deeply. “Ah, that side of kinky...”  
“You’ve just said anything,” Oikawa protested.  
“Are you sure?”  
An eager nod as answer and the poor boy could only exhale, “Fuck!” He dropped his head on Oikawa’s stomach.  
“Iwa-chan!!” Giggles bubbled. “That tickles!!”  
Taking advantage of Iwaizumi’s half-death, Oikawa used all the brute force he possessed to dislodge his boyfriend from his belly, he lifted him by the armpits and seated him like a cute doll at the end of the bed.

Doe green eyes stared at him and looked around the bed as if their owner had just levitated towards his new spot.  
The quilt shifted under Oikawa, who got on all fours and approached him. He wormed one hand under Iwaizumi’s tank top and, sat in seiza, grazed with the other his mate’s hip bone. He playfully tugged on the waistband of the swimming trunks and hooked a pair of fingers there.

“Here?!” Iwaizumi bobbed his throat as if staying in Kuroo and Tsukishima’s beach house, sleeping in their master bedroom, said owners miles away, excluded any kinky-ish activity for the week. Kuroo gave his blessings in a very allusive way when handed them the keys, and Tsukishima had gifted them their first “bondage kit” ages ago.

Oikawa chortled, “So much for the ‘anything you want’ boy?” he emphasized the concept elongating one of the strings that hung from the shorts. A provocative smile stretched his mouth.  
“That’s-”  
The innocent string was twisted around an index finger and soon pulled. “I also know, Hajime, how vocal you are in those circumstances.”  
Iwaizumi snorted, “You’re one to talk.”  
“Uhm, you’re right,” Oikawa nodded, “but at least, afterwards, I don’t beat myself up for having disturbed the neighbours.” The glare that Iwaizumi tried to throw him wasn’t going to fool anyone. Oikawa beat the iron until it was hot. “No one here will hear you.” He kissed Iwaizumi’s temple “And I have brought all that we need.”

Iwaizumi jolted, but Oikawa prevented him from uttering a single word. “I disguised everything in an unassuming rock-climbing kit.”  
“That’s why we paid extra baggage fees?” Iwaizumi asked, frankly shocked.  
“Well, clever, right?”  
“I can’t believe you.”  
“Now, we don’t want to dwell on the topic, do we?” Oikawa rhetorically asked, “You’re spoiling the mood, Iwa-chan,” he smoothly got out of bed, “I’ll be quick!”  
Iwaizumi snorted, “Yeah!”  
“Iwa-chan! You’re being mean!”  
“Hah, the epitome of meanness.”

 

Small clanging sounds accompanied Oikawa’s return. He was ordered to go dry his hair unless he wanted to be silenced before they even began. The dryer drowned whines of protest he emitted to complain about Iwa-chan’s bossing behaviour.

Back in the bedroom stark naked, Oikawa launched himself near Iwaizumi, who was sitting in the middle of the bed on the sheets, frowning in concentration at the ropes. He didn’t flinch, used to Oikawa’s antics. The latter started to poke Iwaizumi’s forehead, speaking of premature wrinkles disfiguring Iwa-chan’s skin.

Once done with his inspections, Iwaizumi looked Oikawa, “What does my boy fancy today?”  
Oikawa beamed but only to recompose his face into a serious expression. “All that Master wants.”  
“You’re not allowed to regret it later,” Iwaizumi grazed his lover’s collarbones, trying to convey the message.  
“I won’t mind the burns-”  
“What about the beach then?”  
Oikawa loured at Iwaizumi, “Are you shitting me? It has been raining for three days non stop.”  
“Who knows, maybe tomorrow the sun will shine again.”  
“You are the worst Master ever, we can’t keep it serious even if we try.” Oikawa dared to pout, despite knowing the both of them always failed to enact such sort of play.  
Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, tensed a dark red rope, twisted it around his wrist. “I’ll give you serious then.”  
“Yay!” Oikawa literally bounced on the mattress.  
“Turn around.”  
“What are we trying this time?"  
“Something new. But nothing at all if you don’t stay still and, most of all, silent.”  
Oikawa mumbled something.  
Using his thumb and index finger, Iwaizumi turned Oikawa’s face.  
“Nothing!”  
“Good.”  
With swift fingers, Iwaizumi made an overhand knot with a little loop hanging from it and brushing the middle of Oikawa’s shoulder blades, who instinctively inhaled a short breath.

“Out of the bed now.” Iwaizumi guided Oikawa and sat on his heels on the mattress, close to him “Stand here, face me.”  
Oikawa obeyed.

A good smell of damp earth and leaves wafted through the windows, but no wind swell the curtains. However, Oikawa’s goosebumps didn’t recede. He could see the ends of his fine hairs stand out; tingles raced down to his spine every time the first knot slightly bounced on his back.  
Iwaizumi kept tying overhand knots; below his clavicle, on his sternum, over his abdomen, along his happy trail, Oikawa wore a long chain of neatly executed knots. For each and every one of them, the tingling sensation through his body multiplied. It was already too much, all of his senses were alight.

His eyes were always conflicted between devouring Iwaizumi’s gorgeous, sharp face and staring at the pretty contrast the deep red of the ropes created on his own pale skin.  
His nose couldn't get enough of his lover’s peculiar, grounding smell, which blended with the earthy, strangely pleasant one wafting through their open windows.  
His tongue could still taste Iwaizumi’s savour in his mouth and was more than eager for more.  
His hands twitched, desiring to grab Iwaizumi's meticulous hands and intertwine their fingers together, to know they will never get apart.

Oikawa’s oversensitivity, of course, would affect all the part of his body which could harden, starting from his nipples.  
At the end of Iwaizumi’s handiwork, his breaths had become pants and his length stood proud, deliciously full. He bit down on his lower lip when Iwaizumi finally made eye contact and smirked.

Needy moans left his mouth when Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s cock and trapped its base between two strings, tying a happy knot which he secured just under his balls.  
“There,” he said, satisfied. “Is it too much?” he gave some tentative tugs, to test if the rope was too tense.

Oikawa shook his head no. He was pushed away from the bed by Iwaizumi, who went standing next to him and started to dance around him in order to work the rope on Oikawa’s back and front, now separating its two strands.

Oikawa’s head was swimming at that point. He resolved not to look his mate because that would only tip him closer to the edge of his release. But, on the other hand, it wasn’t so wise to direct his gaze downwards, because a simple yet beautiful pattern of diamonds started to adorn his front. And since he should stop adding a visual stimulus to the constant prickles of his skin, he shut his eyes and tried to cool a bit his steamy, evident arousal.

In the meantime, the harness was completed by a surgeon knot carefully put on the arch of Oikawa’s back to avoid any spots which could hurt him if pressed against the knob of rope.

“Done,” Iwaizumi declared, and soon after slapped Oikawa’s ass.  
A high pitched cry followed the gesture. Oikawa was racked by shudders, his hands stayed at his sides, clenched to the point of turning the knuckles white. He gulped down his gasps as best as he could while his come spilt from his cock.

By the time he circled Oikawa, Iwaizumi caught the last tremors of his release. Since a sort of shame was eating him away, Oikawa covered himself and didn’t look up.

Iwaizumi, thou, couldn’t let this go. “It’s ok,” he cupped Oikawa’s face. “Actually, this is extremely arousing, you coming practically untouched.” He kissed his cheek while Oikawa mumbled some protest about the carpet and the rope being dirty now, and adding Iwa-chan had unrelentingly touched him, by the way.  
“Let’s wash up. You can give me another, can’t you?”  
Having his pride wounded, Oikawa answered, “You’re being too smug for your own good.” A snort greeted his reply.

 

Someone could think that seeing your lover clean a carpet could kill the mood, but not anyone was graced with a bulky boyfriend who could pull off being hot while doing house chores. Besides, not anyone could lay on the bed, sated after their lover had carefully wiped them off, and contemplate, once again, the shift of muscles on display thanks to a minimalistic tank top and low hip shorts.

“Iwa-chan is so through.”  
The cloth Iwaizumi held cleaned the same spot more than once while a blush crept over his neck, the short hair doing nothing to cover it. He got up to quickly discard the cleaning tools, and when he was back he studied Oikawa.

Sprawled on the sheets, body decorated with a beautiful rope dress, Oikawa was a sight to behold. He looked deeply sated but the sparkle in his eyes told he was an ember ready to rekindle the fire. The silence which had reigned for a few minutes already only contributed to charge the atmosphere with expectation and renewed desire. They both knew that was simply the beginning.

Still dressed, Iwaizumi inched towards Oikawa. The mattress once again dipped a bit under his weight, which shifted from a limb to another while he moved on hands and knees. God bless king size beds. Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s stare and when he was finally able to lazily reach for his nape, he tugged, without preamble, claiming Iwaizumi’s entire mouth. In a few minutes, Oikawa was already rutting against him, lamenting his boyfriend was cruel and too dressed for his liking, whereas his cock had never found real peace since the rope was set above and behind his most sensitive parts.

Iwaizumi laughed and stood up to rapidly get rid of his clothes and underwear. He stroked his own length, full hard by then. Oikawa clearly took him aback when he sprang forward and gripped down on his hips with an ironclad hold. He unceremoniously dragged Iwaizumi so that he had him sat by the headboard. It may have helped that Iwaizumi didn’t mind and did not put up even a sorry excuse of a fight.  
Iwaizumi’s eyes glinted. It was clear he had read Oikawa’s line of thoughts. But that smug look was wiped off of his face when Oikawa traced his own lips and lowered on Iwaizumi, making a show of hanging his tongue out just some seconds before he lapped the underside of Iwaizumi’s cock.  
“Thought it would have been nice to repay you.”  
“Th-there was no need.” Iwaizumi grasped the headboard, flexing backwards his biceps.  
Oikawa grinned and swallowed Iwaizumi’s length in one go. He started to bob his head, his pink lips stretched perfectly around his boyfriend’s erection. Each time he pulled back, he leisurely licked the glans, giving particular attention to the sulcus around it. Purposely, he was wearing Iwaizumi’s restrain thin. He stared at Iwaizumi, who looked conflicted as if he didn’t know where to look first, at Oikawa’s mouth or at his arched back, which moved in time with the bobs.

For all that Oikawa wanted to make Iwaizumi come fast and hard, the enthusiastic blowjob was affecting his own restrain more than he liked to admit. He already came untouched, it would have been unsightly if he had come a second time only from blowing Iwaizumi off. But how in the world could he not dry hump the bed watching Iwaizumi getting closer to the edge with each bob and lick, and feeling at the same time the friction provided by the harness of ropes? It was really a torture, soon not even grinding against the sheets was enough to relieve his own flushed cock.

Oikawa needed to tip Iwaizumi over the edge soon.  
“Tooru, this way I’m gonna-” Iwaizumi fisted one hand in Oikawa’s hair, although too weak to block him.  
Oikawa cut short the warning, propelled to finish sooner by Iwaizumi’s feeble grasp on his head which resembled a caress more than anything else. He relaxed his jaw and let Iwaizumi’s cock hit the back of his throat. He did his best to keep it there while slightly hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the rest of the shaft, knowing full well that Iwaizumi loved the tightness engulfing him. A rumbling groan from his lover was the hint he was waiting for to draw back a little in time and not choke on Iwaizumi’s hot cum. He swallowed all that he could, the rest was wiped against his wrist.

“Glad Iwa-chan appreciated,” Oikawa said in a sultry tone.  
Iwaizumi heaved, “Not done with you.”  
“Fair enough.”  
Iwaizumi swung an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and beckoned him to snuggle up against his chest.  
They enjoyed the cuddles for several minutes, both taking time to recover. Oikawa was glad the rope didn’t provide any more friction now that he relaxed into Iwaizumi’s embrace.

 

He was dozing off as Iwaizumi asked, chuckling “Want to call it a day?”  
“Of course not.” He snuggled even closer. “Prep me?”  
Iwaizumi kissed his temple. “We could do it tomorrow.”  
“Lazy.”  
“Spotted.”  
Oikawa gestured towards his harness, “It would be a waste. Come on,” he yawned, “don’t be an old man, Iwa-chan.”  
Iwaizumi languorously grazed his fingers over his boyfriend’s arms, “Mmm, I suppose I should keep my promise and comply.”  
Oikawa nodded, “You’re a man of your word.”

Iwaizumi stretched towards the bedside table and fished out lube and condoms from a drawer.  
Oikawa retrieved two pillows and proceeded to settle them at the end of the bed.  
“Tooru?”  
“Too tired to stand on all fours without cheating a bit,” Oikawa tried to wink but another yawn marred his attempt at being sexy.  
Iwaizumi had the decency to at least stifle his laughter.  
One of the pillows was thoroughly fluffed and shaped to act as a support to Oikawa’s abdomen while the other was mercilessly flattened and smothered by Oikawa’s face.  
The light in the room shifted to a greyer hue, the rain more intense. Surprisingly, the sounds produced by it irritated Oikawa no more. Being trapped in the house during a vacation and spending time doing perverted things were a comforting and kind of exciting alternative.

From his new relaxed position, Oikawa made another request. “Handcuffs?”  
“No.”  
“Iwa-chan.” The whine of protest Oikawa emitted was accompanied by his trademark pout.  
“You are too tired.”  
“But you’ve got me, Hajime, isn’t it?”  
Iwaizumi’s blush did strange things to Oikawa’s abdomen. But, alas, it was soon out of his view; Iwaizumi ducked his head as if opening a bottle of lube was the most difficult goal to reach on planet Earth. He cleared his throat. “I see you have enough energy left to tease... I think I can accept your request.”

Iwaizumi ordered, “Stay still,” and disappeared from Oikawa’s line of vision. A familiar rattle of metal raised immediately his spirits.  
Iwaizumi flattened his chest against Oikawa’s arched back and used the proximity to skim his fingers across Oikawa’s left arm. Once reached the wrist, he flexed his own fingers around it as to stake a claim for his lover.

If asked, Oikawa would always choose the hold only Iwaizumi’s hands were capable of. Every time they held him in place, he felt he belonged wholly to their owner, he sensed urgency and passion, need to own Oikawa in a primal, desperate way, and all of those feelings flowed directly through the warmth engulfing his wrists.

However, when only a cuff was secured, Oikawa got a bit perplexed. He didn’t like the sloppy look the other loose cuff provided.  
“What’s this?”  
“A compromise.” Iwaizumi paused “Or maybe a promise, if you behave.”  
“Again, so unfair!”  
Oikawa’s way to rile Iwaizumi up came to an end immediately when said boy tilted his head to thoroughly kiss him again. A conspicuous number of brain cells exulted.

Iwaizumi reluctantly broke the kiss, but soon put his mouth to good use. He worshipped the graceful, arched back of his mate, inch by inch, between the strings of the rope dress, brushing his lips over scattered freckles, nuzzling the dimples above the glutes, palming the firm fullness of the ass cheeks. At the end of his journey, he hooked his fingers around the rope connected to the happy knot and dug them near Oikawa’s entrance. With his thumbs, he massaged the tight ring of muscles as to coax it into giving in to his pressure.

An ever-growing bliss reigned over Oikawa: the pit of pleasure swallowed him down again and again with each loving gesture Iwaizumi made. Oikawa couldn’t even tell if he hadn’t still found his new release whether because he was consciously trying to delay it or since his subconscious knew better than him and wanted to wait till “the real deal.”

He half registered his own moans, the tears of joy streaking his face, the burning tingles which spread all over the skin Iwaizumi paid homage to, the pleasant friction of the rope.

A jolt of need dissipated at least a bit of the desire-feed fog his mind was lost into and cut through his oversensitivity the moment Iwaizumi rubbed his hole with slicked up fingers. Honestly, he didn’t even know when exactly Iwaizumi coated them with lube.  
“Haji-” he finished the name with a cry when the tip of Iwaizumi’s tongue poked him. It moved with the expertise mastered in years of loving, wet, fleshy, and just the right tiny amount of rough. When it curled, it put the best pressure on Oikawa’s nerves, when it lapped, it caressed in the most vicious way the outer parts of his entrance, and finally, when it darted in, Oikawa released pleas of desperation, torn between the need of more and the pleasure of being eaten out.

Coiled like a cobra, a familiar heat excruciated Oikawa at the base of his spine, already slithering and pulsing through the veins of his cock, tightening his by now full balls. The head of his length, smeared with precome which leaked and wetted the shaft, was throbbing, and pleasurably insufferable tickles preannounced the inevitable release.

His toes stopped curling uselessly and tensed, his back arched so that his cock thrust against the innocent mattress and the shock of waving pleasure blinded him.

 

He regained his full consciousness when Iwaizumi was turning him on his back. A distant fapping sound made his eyes open. Iwaizumi was pumping himself in earnest, bright red all over his face, chest, and dick. That yummy, thick dick which Oikawa wouldn’t have in him any time soon because his ability to hold up was zero to nothing when Iwazumi’s tongue took the lead. Unless he convinced his lover to fuck him even during his afterglow, which Iwaizumi usually refused to do, afraid to hurt him some way or another.

“Mm, no, Hajime,” he managed. His legs spread open, his thighs bent over his chest and his entrance was in full display. He was sure that conveyed the message, but he added a cherry on the top. “Here,” he languidly reached over to caress his hole, pushing aside the strings of his happy knot, “need more, please.”

Something seemed to snap in Iwaizumi and he cursed. His cock stood proud thou abandoned. “You’re going to kill me...” he quickly produced the bottle of lube and squeezed it with too much vigour. “Ah, guess the extra amount will come in handy since you’re in a hurry.” He smirked and with his clean hand patted a spot near the head of the bed. “I want you here. Should I haul you?”

To preserve his dignity, Oikawa scrambled to his assigned place.  
“Sit up against the headboard, please,” Iwaizumi said with a cocky smile full of promises.

A thrill of anticipation woke up the last lazy synapses of Oikawa’s brain. He observed Iwaizumi’s manoeuvres with a knowing smile of his own. He carefully adjusted Oikawa in order to properly secure the handcuffs first to the headboard, then to his other wrist. Should his shoulders ache, he could slide the cuffs up and down along the metal bars.

Iwaizumi slid him down till the both of them could be comfortable during all the needed prep. He pushed apart Oikawa’s knees and put his fingers at work again.

Oikawa felt the pull of the strings beneath and above his half-dead cock. He groaned.  
“Told you so.”  
“I’m fine.”  
Iwaizumi chuckled and sank his index finger only till the first knuckle, drawing circles into Oikawa’s entrance, who squirmed a bit for a couple of minutes.

When his lover’s cock regained a bit of life, Iwaizumi pushed deeper and added the tip of a second finger.  
In response, Oikawa opened his legs wider and hung his head back, between his bent arms. He tried to hide his little moans smashing his face against the muscles of his left arm, though his resurrecting length betrayed him.  
“Not that I am complaining, but you,” Iwaizumi went in to the second knuckles of both fingers, “are rarely this quick to respond.” He gestured towards the harness, “Should I use this more often?”  
Oikawa didn’t dignify him with a response, but his blush intensified, and he was now almost biting his inner arm.  
“Interesting. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Oikawa started the moment a full third finger joined the others. The slight burn trickling all over his inner walls became a fire bordering to pain more than to pleasure.  
Iwaizumi stilled, waiting for Oikawa to adjust.  
“Babe,” he cupped Oikawa’s right cheek with his free hand, trying to coax him out of his hiding place, “I can’t give you what you crave for if you’re going to wince just for this,” he wiggled his fingers inside Oikawa.

The words unwound Oikawa, and he started to properly relax.  
“Yeah, this way,” Iwaizumi began to slowly fuck him with his fingers, “good boy.”  
Oikawa whimpered.  
“Open up for me.”  
Wet, erotic sounds met with the trickling of rain. And while the water outside was cleaning roofs and walls, the fullness inside of Oikawa was chasing away even the last bit of his insecurities.

The rip of a foil packet distantly reached Oikawa’s senses and he heard himself protest when his lover’s fingers left him empty.

He was dragged till he straddled Iwaizumi’s strong thighs.  
“Ready?”  
He kissed Iwaizumi eagerly, who giggled at his expenses.  
“Rude, as if you were not dying to fuck me senseless.”  
“Well, I wasn't going to deny it.”  
Iwaizumi poked Oikawa’s entrance with the head of his cock, always holding aside the strings of the happy knot.  
“Ahhhh, ‘jime, don’t tease…” he dropped his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and properly crossed his calves over his lover’s spine. The harness brushed once again on his skin.  
The tip of Iwaizumi’s length started to part Oikawa’s walls.  
An almost scorching heat consumed every pore of Oikawa’s skin.

Iwaizumi kept pushing in and the flesh which welcomed him in was so much to deal with, “Fuck, Tooru!” he squeezed his mate’s glutes. “Always so tight…” and a series of moans muted his words.  
“Yours, I‘m only yours,” Oikawa replied, which seemed to spur Iwaizumi’s urgency.  
He kept sinking in, and Oikawa felt progressively split open. When Iwaizumi bottomed out, Oikawa’s mind focused on that tip tucked deep inside of him, hot and firm.  
Their harsh breaths couldn't calm down, the feelings too strong even if Iwaizumi completely stilled. The girth of his cock was so deliciously thick that Oikawa could get off right then with maybe a dozen of pumps. Had his hands been free and hadn't he been dying to be ravished by his boyfriend.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi undid the handcuffs, pushed Oikawa on his back and caressed his face. It was difficult to otherwise define the adoration with which he looked Oikawa.  
He kissed his temple, “Mine,” and put Oikawa's hand over his own heart, “yours.”  
They hugged each other for a bit.  
At a point, Oikawa wiggled and Iwaizumi took the hint. He started slow, let them savouring the drag and searching the right angles.  
A violent spark of electricity buzzed through Oikawa when Iwaizumi found his sweet spot once again.  
“Ah, yeah, there?”  
“Yes! Yes!”  
“God, if you don't stop clenching on me…”  
Iwaizumi quickened his pace but managed to hit the same bundle of nerves which sent Oikawa in heaven every other time he thrust. Given the reactions he was eliciting, he made the right choice.  
Oikawa mewled, “Harder...”  
Incapable of holding back any longer, Iwaizumi pounded with abandon into Oikawa.

The headboard had been rattling against the wall in the most cliché way for a good amount of minutes then. Moans, groans, grunts composed a dirty, arousing soundtrack. The rain retreated in order and didn’t swallow their sounds anymore.

Surely already near their release, Iwaizumi slowly kissed Oikawa, and it was as if he was pouring all the love he felt for him that gesture. “Tooru,” he hid his face in the crook of his mate’s neck, “be mine, Iwaizumi Oikawa Tooru,” he whispered into his ear.

Assaulted by the proposal, Oikawa cried and came, followed by Iwaizumi soon after.  
Never would he have thought that a promise made during lovemaking could render him a crying though happy mess. Iwaizumi just held him and let go his own small stream of tears.

 

Of course, wise men knew not to believe bed talking. But, for how much that could sound obvious, they stood out from the crowd. First of all, Iwaizumi was incapable of lying, let alone leading him on like that. Second, Iwaizumi didn’t change his opinion easily. He should have thought about marriage meticulously, with all the changes in their life it would entail, choosing to live abroad included.

Sensing he was regaining the faculty of speaking, Oikawa took a breath.  
“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi anticipated him, “I had a surprise prepared and all…”  
Oikawa poked his lover’s shoulder, “Roll off, I wanna see you,” he smiled the kind of smile which crinkled the corner of his eyes so much they were half closed.  
“Has your “secret drawer” in the bathroom upstairs anything to do with said surprise?”  
“... maybe.”  
“Ah! I knew it! My sixth sense never betrayed me!”  
“Of course it never did, always enhancing it sticking your pretty nose everywhere.”  
“You’re ruining my afterglow.”  
Iwaizumi snorted. “Yeah, yeah.”  
Despite his lover’s earnest and passionate proposal, something felt off to Oikawa.  
After a bit of silence and lazy cuddles, “You don’t like it here,” he stated.  
“Naaa, it’s fine. Besides, Kuroo and Tsukishima could help us settle in.”  
“Mm.”  
“And English is not so bad to learn.”  
Oikawa laughed so hard that new tears filled his eyes.  
“Hey!! I’m not that terrible!”  
“Worse than terrible!,” Oikawa rolled chuckling.  
“ _My husband the asshole*_ , how does it sound?”  
“Awww, Iwa-chan, you’re steadfastly improving, I’m impressed!”  
“Whatever,” he replied, trying to sound annoyed.  
Oikawa snuggled closer and got on top of Iwaizumi, straddling him and locking eyes.  
“I don’t like it here, though.”  
Describing with words the mixture of disbelief, disappointment and relief which crossed Iwaizumi’s face would be a difficult feat but Oikawa was willing to try just so he could narrate this very moment to their friends and families.  
“Would you listen to you now? What are you saying?”  
“I’m serious.”  
Iwaizumi sensed Oikawa wasn’t selling any bullshit and sat up.  
“Why?”  
Oikawa fiddled with his fingers and took an extreme interest in them. He couldn’t look Iwaizumi in the eyes.  
“I miss home.”  
A warm hand lovingly squeezed his shoulder.  
“It’s been only two weeks. Ten days in New York, three here. Maybe you’ll get used to it.”  
“Nope.”  
“Tooru…” Iwaizumi carded his fingers through Oikawa’s soft hair.  
“It’s so stupid saying that Tokyo is Japan’s New York. They are totally different!”  
Iwaizumi exhaled a smile.  
"Moreover, it always rains!”  
“I’m sure it doesn't rain so much the whole year.”  
“Why are you making it so difficult to me?”  
Iwaizumi frowned, “What do you mean?”  
“So difficult to admit you were right and that it’s dumb to go live abroad just to have a piece of paper, which wouldn't ever have any legal value should we want to go back in our home country, to boot.”  
“I never said it was stupid!”  
“Fine! Reckless, better?”  
“Yeah. However, we have support here, as you pointed… then.”  
“For god’s sake, Hajime! I want to go back home even if this only a vacation, and now you are ready to stay here and sing ‘Born in the USA’?”  
Iwaizumi silenced him with the umpteenth kiss. And Oikawa was really pissed because it was an effective way to shut him up.

 

Iwaizumi rested his forehead on Oikawa’s one, “We don’t know when Japan will be ready for gay marriage.”  
“Family register.”  
“Huh?”  
“It’s not the same but it’s always something.”  
Iwaizumi studied him. “You know I am really fine with your plan, don’t you? I’ve thought a lot about it. You’re not giving up our future here just because-”  
“Iwa-chan, I won't ever give up something that's good for us. This,” he gestured to the room, “is not right for us. Not that it’s bad, but it’s not as good as home is.”  
“You have to promise.”  
“Oh?”  
“That if you change your mind for good we will come back and get that damn piece of paper.  
“Awww, such a romantic guy!”  
“Shut it,” he cupped Oikawa’s face, “I will never ever want to see you doubt your worth that way, think that you’re not enough for me to commit. Never. Ever. Again.”  
Oikawa’s heart burst. “Deal,” he said with a shaky voice.  
Iwaizumi assessed his expression, “Good.”  
“Uh…”  
“What is it?”  
“Where’s the ring, anyway?”


End file.
